Ovelia
Ovelia Atkascha is a princess and a major character in the Final Fantasy Tactics. It appears that her birthday is May 11. All throughout the game, nobles seem to be using her to to gain their hold to the Ivalice throne. Appearance Ovelia has long blond hair that haves two longer braids on the sides of her head. Her bangs are splited in the middle and about the length of the bottom of her chin. She is mostly seen in a pale pink gown with gold designs at the bottom of her dress and at the both ends of her sleeves. Sometimes she wears a long red cape when she is leaving to palace. Personalty Ovelia is attractive, funny, polite, sweet, smart, jealous, and friendly. Ovelia has a gentle heart and cares deeply about other peoples problems and feelings. Her closes friends she really haves are Alma Beoulve, Agrias Oaks, and Ramza. She's the type of person that doesn't want to be role over the land. She just wants to be a like everyone else in the village. She enjoys watching outside the window at the sky or whats going on outside. She enjoys feeding birds, and being outdoors. Background Story She was told my Vormav Tingel leader of the Templar Knights that Vormav and Delacroix interrogate Ovelia and claim she is not the princess and the real Ovelia had died along time ago that she was born the daughter of King Denamda II, and is half-sibling of King Omdoria III by different mothers. Following the death of Ondoria's second son she was adopted by the king as his daughter. With the birth of Prince Orinus Atkascha, Ovelia was brought up by Prince Bestrada Larg and sent to a monastery, the Orbonne Monastery, to study with Simon Pen Rakshu. Later after being with Simon she met a female and became great friends with her, Alma. Kidnapping and Rescue Ovelia is key to Prince Druksmald Goltana's plans to become Regent of Ivalice, and she is taken to Orbonne for protection. She is guarded by her bodyguard Agrias Oaks and the mercenary Gaff Gafgarion. Ramza Beoulve, as part of Gafgarion's mercenary group, is also assigned to protect her. The monastery is attacked by the Order of the Northern Sky knights, the knights of the Order of the Southern Sky blames the Goltanna for the whole thing, when in fact his rival Duke Larg, and his assistant Dycedarg, are to blame. While Ramza and his friends rush outside to deal with the fake Southern Sky knights, Delita Hyral, a real Southern Sky knight working as a spy within the Northern Sky, enters the monastery through a back door and kidnaps the princess. Delita takes her east towards Fort Besselat but runs into trouble at Zeirchele Falls and Ramza, Agrias, and Gafgarion catch up to then. Gafgarion betrays Agrias, since he was actually hired by Dycedarg to dispose of Ovelia, as her existence is preventing Larg from becoming the regent. Delita has taken a liking to Ovelia and fights back to protect her, even allowing her to fight as well. Ramza remains true, and Gaffgarion and the attacking knights are defeated. Delita voluntarily allows Ramza to take Ovelia with him.